The Last Bullet
by Steve4
Summary: First Fanfic, Briac and his adventures, R & R please, I need some feedback. Rated for later chapters
1. The Beginning

The Last Bullet Chapter 1The Last Bullet  
  
By: Steven Sherrick  
  
Author's Notes: I do not own anything affiliated with any of the Fallout games. The Rating is for violence.There is no 'nudity', so this is for anyone who does not mind a little cussing and violence, hell, I'm sixteen myself.The only thing this has to do with Fallout is some of the creatures later on, and the Brotherhood of Steel. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
The man slid the magazine into his silver desert eagle, dust blowing around him. In response he heard some radio noise, and four "affirmatives", plus one head nodding next to him. He spun around the sandbags and let fly with his deagle...  
  
It had started a few years ago, when he joined the Brotherhood of Steel. He was supposed to get a water chip for his Vault, but that damn thing was too hard to find, so he just gave up and paid someone to bring them water from the Hub. He had blue eyes, dark brown hair, and was 5'9". He weighed a pretty normal weight for someone of his height, only a good 133 pounds. His name was Briac. His parents lived in the Vault with his dog. He had come to the Brotherhood looking for some reason to live other than walk around trying to find a good weapon to "make stuff go splat" (and because he heard they gave out weapons).  
'Man, wish i could find some sorta car....' thought Briac. He continued walking along, then, off in the distance, he made out a dust cloud coming his way, and it wasnt a Brotherhood jeep... it was a Raider jeep. He tried to find a place to hide, but couldn't see anything to jump behind, so he got ready to dodge the oncoming vehicle.  


---Meanwhile, in the jeep heading towards Briac---

  
"Heh, hey man, do we have to hit this one, let's get out and beat the hell out of him," said the muscular one.  
"Oh, all right John..." said the scrawny one.  
"Well, Delader, leave this one to me."  


---Back with Briac---

'Why are they slowing down,' he thought, "Ooooooh, I know, they want to have a little fun." He saw a glinting in the sand to his right, he made a mental note to find out what it was after he kicked their ass(es). The car stopped and out stepped a muscular man with a deep tan and a buzz cut, and a small man with long white hair, and a scar along his left arm. He seemed to have a sword attatched to his hip in a red scabbard.  
"So, which of you first," Briac asked.  
The big one stepped forward.  
Briac just stood there as John charged him, just waiting for the perfect moment. John produced a dagger from his back pocket and stabbed at him with surprising speed, Briac barely had the time to knock John's hand out of the way and swing his fist around. Briac connected with his temple, sending him quickly to the ground. Delader drew his sword. John was on the ground in pain, but he grabbed the pistol in it's leather holster, aiming it at Briac's head.  
He fired three quick shots.  


----------------------------------------

  
That chapter was pretty short The next few will be longer. 


	2. Traveling Sucks

The Last Bullet. Chap. 2

------Chapter 2------

New Friends

The bullets streaked towards Briac as if in slow motion, but only one struck him in the left shoulder. The rest nearly hit him in the head. Briac cursed in pain and began his charge at John in anger, he grabbed the shiny object on the ground. It was a fender.  
Of all the objects in all the world, it was a goddamn fender from an old car. It was pock-marked with rust and other abrasions from over time. He swung it with both hands towards the big man, pain searing in his shoulder.  
Instinctively, John's left arm flew up to protect himself, but his arm was broken in the process. He yelled in anger and pain, but before he could finish what he started, the fender crashed against his temple, knocking him unconcious; giving him a concussion.  
"Very nice work, my friend. Especially with such an... unusual weapon," said Delader.  
"You're next..." said Briac, a glint in his eye.  
Briac charged Delader with frightening speed, his makeshift weapon shining in the post-nuclear sunlight. The sword met the fender in a light spray of sparks. Delader smiled at his dark-haired adversary and kicked at his leg, attempting to break it; however, Briac broke the connection between fender and sword and brought the fender down hard onto Delader's leg, bruising and maybe even breaking his leg. Briac stole forward, towards the idling vehicle. He sped away as quickly as possible, hitting John's body after he passed Delader.  
After a long while on the road, Briac noticed the fuel guage getting very low. Not knowing where or how or where to fill it up, or what to fill it up with, he began searching for some 'civilized' place the raiders or ghouls hadn't destroyed. Those ghouls didn't take much liking to people who weren't caught outside when the bombs fell, and the raiders took or destroyed whatever they could.  
For now, he just worried about getting to a town before the last few hours of gas ran out. 

---Hours Later---

Briac had abandoned the car after hitting a pack of wild dogs in the desert. They bogged down the car to the point that it wasn't worth driving, so he took any rations and equipment he could carry and started walking. He grabbed a large canteen full of water, and a few other implements of destruction, such as a ripper knife that is a one handed chainsaw running on small batteries. He also grabbed a colt .45 and some ammunition from the back of the car.  
After an hour of walking, he began to notice broken down houses on the horizon. He sped up in attempts to get to the town quickly; however, he didn't notice the lanky man following him at a fairly large distance.  
Briac sauntered into town, half of the canteen drank, and blood caked on the ripper from a dog that attacked him on his way into town. He kept the edible meat from it as more rations he might need. The guards standing around him had tough leather armor on, probably baked and hardened in the desert-like condition. They held what looked like hunting rifles with makeshift knives held onto the end of them with strips of cloth. The two men regarded him with indifferent stares. They looked especially close at his weapon, and one yelled over to him.  
"You better make sure that thing isn't loaded when you enter town."  
"What? Oh, you mean the gun. I'll make sure."  
With that, he took it out of his pocket, and, making sure not to even come close to the trigger, dropped the clip of ammunition out of the bottom of it. He set it back from whence it came, and continued into town.  
A young woman with brown, wavey hair approached him as he entered the town. She greeted him warmly and acted as though every guest came just to see her.  
"I'm very glad to meet you mister..?"  
"Briac. Briac Selamos."  
"Ah, I am Celisa Braun. My father is the leader of this village you see before you."  
"It's um.. very lovely."  
Briac just then noticed how fairly dilapidated the place was. Very few of the houses had roofs. The ones that had them had pieces missing and holes all over the walls, making the roof pretty much useless.  
"Why thank you. We try our best to keep the place in relatively good shape, but it's really hard to do with the raiders attacking randomly."  
"I can understand how that would be.."  
"I just wish we could find someone to help defend us from them."  
"Why don't you ask the Brotherhood of Steel to defend you."  
"They're just a bunch of selfish assholes. They won't defend anyone unless it helps them in some way."  
"Then I guess you're shit outta luck, or something."  
"Yeah, I guess we are. Maybe we'll find someone soon that we could add to the guard."  
"I was wondering, do you know which way it is to the nearest Brotherhood recruiting bunker?"  
"Oh no.. you're going to join them aren't you?"  
"Well, yeah."  
"Why would you do that?"  
"Because I have no other purpose."  
"Well, it's a few miles that way," she said, pointing to where the sun was beginning to sink into the ground.  
"Thanks."  
Briac felt something was off. He didn't know what it was, but something was out of place in his mind. He just couldn't pinpoint what. Before he got too far away, Celisa called for him.  
"Yes?" he answered.  
"Why don't you stay the night here. You seem very worn out, and we never get many visitors."  
"I don't see how it could hurt. Sure, I'll stay tonight."  
She smiled and led him towards an empty house. 


	3. Oh great

Chapter 3. 

------Chapter 3------

  


Sometimes Letting Go is Easy

  
Briac awoke that night to gunshots and warcries. He shot straight up in bed and grabbed his colt. Sliding a magazine into it, he snuck around to the side of the house he was in. He could see a few of the guards from earlier firing off into the expanses of the desert, but he couldn't see what they were firing at. The he saw a few silhouettes moving around towards the village.  
Deathclaws.  
There were three adults and two babies. It was weird for deathclaws to be this far from their homes, but they were running as fast as they could; it was as if they were on a mission.  
The adult deathclaws, around 10 feet tall with claws as long as machetes, were running just barely in front of the babies, which looked to be about 4 feet and 5 feet tall. Their brown, furry masses strided almost effortlessly towards the village walls. Made out of only random stones, the walls would easily fall.  
He grabbed his shirt from the floor, threw it on, and grabbed his pack of things. He didn't intend upon staying around long enough to be mauled to death. Before he could even get all the way out of the house, Celisa ran up to him holding one of the weapons the guards were using. She shoved it and three magazines of ammunition at him.  
"Hurry. You must help us defend the village!"  
"Lady, I know you need help, but I can't aim very well."  
"This gun has a scope on it. It's not that hard to aim. Just point and shoot."  
With that, the discussion was over and he was sprinting towards the direction the deathclaws were running. He knew the bullets weren't worth shit unless they were AP (armor piercing). He checked the magazine, and they were indeed AP. How the woman was able to aquire such high quality bullets was beyond him, but with around 2 tons of angry meat running at him, he didn't have time to ponder about ammunition.  
He lined up his first shot at the lead deathclaw, fired, and missed horribly. After about four misses, he got used to how off the sight was. He took aim once more. The deathclaws were so close he could make out past battle scars through the scope. He fired at the lead one again and the bullet sunk deep into it's left leg; it dropped speed greatly due to the gaping hole in its leg. He reloaded the gun and took aim at the second one, but before he could get a shot off, it dropped like a ton of bricks. One of the other guards had got it. Once again, he lined up the last adult in his sights and fired. The bullet cut perfectly into the creature's eye, blasting out the back of it's skull like a macabre piñata full of gore treats.  
The two babies were so agile that shooting them from this range was almost impossible. Instead of futily firing at them with the gun, he ran to find Celisa. It took only a short amount of time, because she was sitting in the only house that looked put together.  
"Do you have any AP rounds for a Colt .45?"  
"Why do you ask?"  
"Because the babies are too hard to hit from where they are. I need AP rounds for a handgun. Do you have any?"  
"I don't have any for a .45, but I do have a beretta you can use."  
Yet again, Briac sped away from a structure to risk his life for a village he'd just came across.  
Before he could get to the wall, he heard stones crashing and screams of pain.  
'Dammit,' he thought 'they're already inside the walls.'  
He checked the beretta in his hand, and the colt in his pocket. Just in case, he pulled out his colt and readied it for use. He walked slowly towards the wall that had just came tumbling down, and saw the babies ripping apart the guard that had only earlier that day, told him to safely unload his firearm. He fired a shot from his colt into the guard's head, ending his suffering, but keeping the deathclaw babies busy wondering what the hell just hit their prey. He shot off a few rounds into the baby closest to him, and got its attention. The little bastard dropped the arm in its mouth and, gore still along its fangs, ran towards Briac. Before it could get close enough to hurt him, he fire twenty rounds into it. Only a few pierced its hide, but it still skidded across the ground, lifeless.  
As fast as he possibly could, he reloaded his colt and beretta, and fired a few shots into the baby that was still alive. That got its attention very quickly, and it started running at him also. But before Briac could get a shot off into the baby, someone screamed to him.  
"Get the hell down!"  
Briac turned around to the sight of a rocket launcher being fired in his direction. He dove out of the way of the rocket, but the baby didn't. It exploded like a balloon hit with a needle. Briac was covered in chunks of flesh and bone, and even a bit of shrapnel tore at his left arm.  
"What the **FUCK** do you think you're doing you psycho!?" he screamed to the person.  
"Killing deathclaws. What else?" He answered.  
"Who the hell are you, anyway?"  
"I'm Devyan. You are?"  
"Name's Briac. Where the hell did you get your rocket launcher?"  
"Came across some poor BoS (brotherhood of steel) corpses. Poor sons a bitches didn't see the mine." with that, Devyan smirked a bit.  
"Ah.. how do you know it was a mine?"  
"Uh, the way the parts were arranged." he rolled his eyes.  
"How the hell could you tell by that?"  
"Okay, lemme spell this out for the stupid kids. I. Set. The. Mine."  
"...Oh."  
"Exactly."  
Celisa came running up to Devyan and Briac. She congratulated Briac on the kills of the deathclaws, and offered him the beretta, but he just gave it back to her and asked for the rifle instead. She looked oddly at Briac, but conceded to him when he pointed out that she forced him to put his life on the line for them.  
Devyan left town as quickly as he got there, but Briac decided to stay the rest of the night. Briac wasn't sure what the hell was with that Devyan guy, but for some reason he thought he should follow him.  
In the morning, Briac bartered for a hell of a lot of jerky and water, and set off in the direction Devyan had left. 


End file.
